Nocturnal Chill
by Guendoleona
Summary: "Why now?" she wondered as the carriage drew closer to Riften. Why had Kodlak sent her here now? Now that they were so close to eradicating the Silver Hand, so close to finding the cure...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters- that particular honour belongs to Bethesda.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I hope you go" she heard Kodlak say softly as he walked away.

She stared at the fire, trying to re-arrange her thoughts. Why did she have to go now? Now that she was so close to finding Glenmoril Coven? Just one more look at Farengar's map and she would have it. Why did he have to send her on this quest now? They were not low on coin or respect; not low on patrons or Companions willing to prove their valour. So why now? The question haunted her. She got up, involuntarily adjusting her dress, and made her way down the stairs into the heart of Jorrvaskr.

"Why now, Harbinger?" she asked quietly."Why now?"

Looking up, Kodlak carefully closed the leather journal he had been examining and placed it on the table in front of him. Picking up a wine glass and taking a sip he considered the question. Why now? This request had been presented to him over one year ago by an imperial soldier on behalf of a general. So why now? He could not say and yet 'now' felt right. The face from his dreams haunted him.

"It is not a task I would entrust lightly, Companion, and I do not have the power to make you go. I just hope you will."

He sighed as he watched her leave, her normally confident gait somewhat strained. He had a sense of what was coming, not a foreboding, no, but a floating sensation. The beast blood stirred and he hushed it, gently stroking the wolf within. "Soon my friend, soon you will be free. Soon."

* * *

><p>She walked out into the night, purposefully climbing the winding stairs to Dragonsreach. Making a sharp left turn in front of the main gate, she circled to the back and jumped just missing the over-hanging beam. Cursing softly and taking a deep breath she jumped again and this time her fingers made contact. Pulling herself up onto the beam she swung onto the roof and perched, letting her thoughts flow out and mingle, becoming one with the night.<p>

She did not want to leave, not now, and yet the soft 'I hope you will go' made her want to run to the ends of the earth. She spent that night perched on top of Dragonsreach and as the sun broke over the distant mountains made a choice.

As the sun's rays enveloped Whiterun, she felt filled with purpose. Sometimes people had to make decisions in the dark, sometimes they had to go against what they wanted, hoping it was for an unknown purpose, a reason of some kind. She headed towards the quarters and spotted Aela, cross-legged on a bunk, polishing a dagger.

"Aela, you been to Riften before?" she asked as she made her way to her bunk and pulled a low chest from underneath the bed.

The huntress stretched languidly. "Once- didn't much like the look of it. Why?"

"Kodlak has sent me on... asked me to...do something" She wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. Errands of this sort were the work of thieves and con artists, not Companions.

"You don't have to tell me shield-sister." Aela smirked "Miserable little town full of rats fancying themselves a 'guild'- but I could help you pack!" Together, they headed out to start the necessary preparations.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning she headed down to Whiterun Stables. "Climb on board!"The driver mumbled sleepily. "Allen and Madesi are on their way so we will be off in the next little while. If weather permits, I will have you in Riften in three days."<p>

The journey was long and largely uneventful. Allen, a Nord pastoral farmer from just outside Riften, was armed with a wealth of amusing stories while Madesi, a traditional Argonian jewellery maker, talked of Black Marsh and his family. She smiled, chatted and charmed- mostly out of habit than any real desire for conversation- while trying to ascertain how to best approach the task ahead.

"What can you tell me of Riften?" she asked Allen one evening as they sat around the fire.

"What can I tell you lass? It used to be a centre of prosperity. The fishing boats would come in bearing fresh produce every morning; the women would pull them in and put on a wondrous market. At the dawn of every Loredas the best cattle joints would be brought in and roasted in the middle of the market square- bards would play, freshly cooked fish would be passed round and people would sit on the steps of the Temple of Mara enjoying being alive. Then the Great War came and things have never been the same since." He sighed, lost in the memory of what had been.

In the evening of the third day, as promised, the wagon arrived at Riften Stables. She jumped off, adjusting the sack across her back.

"It was a pleasure travelling with you Allen" she smiled.

"The pleasure was mine lass, you are always welcome at the farm." With a final wave he headed away from the stone walls.

Once at the gate, the guard took one look at the Argonian and nodded; standing in front of her, he barred the way.

"May I go in?"

"First, you must pay the visitor's tax girl." The guard smiled, extending the palm of his hand towards her.

Her mouth formed a smile and her voice was laced with honey though her eyes looked right through him.

"I will pretend this did not happen soldier, though if I hear of it again I will make sure you never find another job."

"Legate." The words stumbled out of his mouth as he attempted to withdraw his hand and salute at the same time, almost falling over in his haste. "I... it will... yes, Legate."

"At ease, soldier." she grumbled and made for the gates.

She walked into Riften, the wooden gate softly closing behind her, to find Madesi nervously waiting on the other side.

"They do this to new comers, I am sorry I couldn't..."

"Don't worry about it my friend, I understand."

He offered a relieved smile and together they headed towards the Bee and Barb.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

She woke up to the smell of freshly baked sweet rolls drifting up from the kitchen. Aside from the mistake she made at the gate last night everything had gone without a hitch. Getting up slowly, she quickly made for the wash basin on the other side of the room and pouring fresh water from a gilded jug, washed her hands and face before walking over to the wardrobe.

Most of today was going to be devoted to amassing information about Riften and its inhabitants while getting into character. If she was to successfully complete Kodlak's mission, she had to look the part; had to be the part. Picking out a deep blue dress, a pair of soft black boots and a brown leather belt she sat herself in front of the mirror and set about developing her 'look'. Though the preliminary character had been created on the journey, today was the day of first impressions- and they had to be the right ones. She set to work using an array of brushes and jars to sculpt, define, exaggerate and hide. As her hands did the work, she let her mind focus on the imminent task: charm; gain trust; infiltrate; acquire; return home. Since joining the Companions she had grown to rely on the simple honesty of armed combat- you lived and died based on your skill and on the people watching your back. In this game, there were no lookouts. No warnings. No protection. In this game, you lived or died based on your ability to lie well and run fast. Carefully placing everything back into her travel bag, she headed down the stairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?" Kareeva grunted as she approached.<p>

"Something to eat would be good."She offered the Argonian a tentative smile that was met with a frown. _Practice,_ she thought, _practice._

Tearing a bit of the sweet-roll the bartender had placed in front of her she re-examined the layout of the pub, noting the height and width of the beams; the shape of the door-frame; the arrangement of the floor boards. Noticing the Nord couple she had spotted last night, she smiled as the woman waved her to approach them.

"You are a stranger here too, eh? I'm Mjoll- and this is Aerin..." she smiled fondly "The man who saved my life. Why don't you join us?"

"I'm Eija" she said offering her hand to both in turn. "I arrived in Riften yesterday."

Mjoll eyed her curiously. "What brought you here?"

Eija smiled, choosing her next words carefully. "Curiosity?"

"Nothing curious about Riften" Aerin spat. "It's draining the life out of Mjoll! Riften gets to her noble spirit, its rot seeping in deeper every day."

"I'm not a baby Aerin! But he is right- I have been trying to...make a difference..."

They spent the rest of the morning discussing the city and its chief problems- Maven Black Briar; The Thieves Guild and the seemingly endless supply of skooma.

* * *

><p>Leaving the pub shortly after lunch, Eija headed to the market, reflecting on what had just happened. The beauty of a disguise lay in the certainty of the one that wore it. A great pretender had to blend in, had to forget themselves. Characters could be worn like garments, people played like pawns while emotions lay closed away in a safe place. Otherwise, things had a knack of unravelling too quickly, too dangerously.<p>

She wandered around the stands taking notice of the guard's rotation, the distance between the neighbouring roofs and the disposition of the vendors themselves. She had to tread carefully if she was to return to Riften after this was done.

"Land-strider! I trust your stay at the inn was pleasant?"

She grinned. "Better than sleeping in a bed roll! See you later, Madesi!"

"Eija!" he called out after her "Will you be at the Bee and Bard tonight?"

"Depends" she grinned and walked away.

"That was cruel lass!" a soft voice whispered behind her.

She turned around slowly finding herself eye to eye with a well dressed, red haired Nord. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he beckoned her to join him on one of numerous benches surrounding the market place.

"You must be new to Riften! I would never forget such a face."

She blushed, and giggling, waving the comment away. "You flatter me."

He grinned. "Never done an honest day's work in your life, have you lass?"

"Define an honest day's work." she laughed.

"Ah my dear, I am afraid that is beyond me." He leaned back, enjoying the rare winter rays of sunshine.

Lowering her eyes, her brain working furiously. This had to be it. His clothes were fine but well worn and had been taken in recently; his smile warm but worn- his eyes too well meaning. This was the charisma one reached through careful honing and a string of ill luck.

"How would you like to make some coin?" he asked and she noted the smallest hint of desperation trying to break through the upbeat tone before it was caught and mercilessly crushed.

"What did you have in mind?"

"It is a simple reverse pick pocket task. You need to acquire a silver ring from Madesi's strong box, situated underneath his stand, then slip it into Band Shei's pocket." He nodded towards the dark elf. "You look like you have the experience ten times over."

He was playing her. And he was good at it. She eyed him curiously before lowering her eyes again. "And what makes you think I would do it?"

"Because it is in your blood, lass. Wait until I cause a distraction, then show me what you've got."

Her secret of going unnoticed in a crowd was to be noticed by the individuals within it. As the blue eyed Nord began his play, she flashed a smile at a passing guard before letting out a small scream and throwing herself on the ground.

"What's wrong miss?" said a concerned voice behind her.

"I dropped my mistresses garnet ring and she will never forgive me! Please, will you help me?" He bent down and began scouring the ground.

"Where did you drop it miss?"

"Around here somewhere...I was walking and..." Her eyes began to water.

"Why don't you go and sit by that stand miss? I will find it for you."

"Thank you!" She brushed away a tear and smiled weakly. "Divines bless your kind heart."

With the guard preoccupied and the crowd distracted she slipped behind Madesi's stall and picking open the strong box, took out the silver ring just in time for the return of the now triumphant guard.

"I found it miss! It was hiding just underneath Grelka's stall."

Fondly touching his arm and firmly clutching the ring she smiled her thanks, noting the light shiver going up his back. Back in the crowd, she slipped the ring into Band-Shei's pocket while the elf was distractedly slating the concoction her Nord was soulfully promoting.

"A job well done lass." She could sense the sense of relief emanating from him now. "Walk with me."

They set off past the river until they reached a pleasant looking garden. Leaning against the wall he pulled out a hefty purse.

"Here is your cut. If you are interested in joining my...outfit... you can find me in the Ragged Flaggon. Ask for Brinjolf." He flashed her a smile as he walked away. "I will see you around lass."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hey guys Sorry for the delay (graduation was slowly killing me) in posting this and thanks so much for reading- the follows were super encouraging! I am taking quite a bit of artistic licence with the storyline but I hope I've managed to capture the soul of the characters Enjoy (P.S. Skyrim belongs to Bethesda)**

She perched on the window ledge, listening as Riften's citizens made their way through the square either heading into the Bee and the Barb or in the direction of home. A light mist enveloped the market, the guards on their patrol more ghost than man. The Jarl's crier hailed 8 o'clock and the last of the shopkeepers packed their wares and made towards the comfort and warmth of an open fire. A day had passed since her conversation with the red-haired Nord. She had located the entrance to the Ratways and asked a few questions, here and there, but no one had been able to provide a satisfactory layout of the tunnels running underneath the city or of the Guild's location. Not without further probing and encouragement. And that would only lead to questions. Questions she did not want to have to answer.

The square cleared and the guards continued their rounds. She waited for the right moment to drop down onto the sidewalk and make the jump over the railing onto the pier below. In time, a slight commotion near the Temple of Mara provided her with the necessary distraction and she leapt, soundlessly she dropping onto the pier. After a quick look around she hugged the wall and crept towards the door of the sewers.

She was there in seconds though it felt like minutes. The rusty metal gate guarding the entrance needed a bit of encouragement but yielded. The door itself was more challenging and appeared to not have been used for a while. It was not locked but was still to the touch and its hinges had not seen Dwemer oil for a long time. Putting her whole weight against the frame she shoved and on the third attempt it gave in. The sound of flowing water had drowned out most of the noise but she began to feel uneasy and after a quick glance at the empty pier walked into the Ratway, pushing the door shut behind her.

The stench of rot filled her nostrils. Pulling on her cowl, she unslung her bow and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimness before cautiously making her way down the steps. She moved slowly, stopping to listen for movement every few seconds. It got lighter and warmer as she advanced and soon she was able to distinguish three separate voices beyond the next corner.

She froze, holding her breath and listened intently. The conversation marked the people ahead as three men of unknown birth and clashing interests. Taking a deep breath, she notched two arrows and swinging behind the corner into the light released them hitting one squarely in the head and catching the others belly. Before the third man could draw his sword she notched another three and let them fly. He fell dead before he could scream. Pulling an orkish dagger from her boot she stepped forward releasing the second man from his misery. She patted down their pockets, only taking the gold and jewellery. It was unfit to dishonour a man in death by taking his weapon- it was needed for the great mead halls of Sovengarde.

She pressed onwards, moving swiftly and silently. Soon she came across a drawbridge with the lever positioned on the opposite side. A path went off to the left, but judging by the lightning it seemed that across that bridge was where she wanted to be. Striking a flint she studied the wall- it appeared crumbly in places but with enough hand and foot holds for an apt climber to boulder across. Adjusting her bow and murmuring a quick prayer to the divines, she carefully made her way across. A flicker of movement almost caused her to drop. A man's frame filled what could be presumed to be the exit of the passageway but for now he seemed oblivious of her scaling attempts. She made it to the other side just as he turned, dagger in hand. Cold blue eyes shone maliciously on a scarred face crowned with a nose that had seen better days. His swiftly thrown dagger skimmed her shoulder and she stumbled backwards suddenly disorientated. Almost mechanically, in what seemed like the longest moment, she drew the orkish dagger from her boot and plunged it into the man's chest. He let out a gargling scream and fell backwards. She felt numb. The dagger should not have hit her. Mistakes like these could compromise the mission. She could not afford any more. Must not.

Gingerly getting up onto her feet, she made for the door fervently hoping it marked the entrance to the Ragged Flaggon. The smell changed, allowing for stale stew to enter the mix. Taking a deep breath she sauntered forwards, hoping that her gait expressed all the confidence she wasn't feeling.

"So you made it after all lass? I was starting to lose hope."

"I couldn't miss up on such an opportunity, now, could I?" she smiled, taking in the surroundings.

"Well, you have proved yourself thus far. I have a job that may be of interest to you- a few of our... associates... have taken it to heart that just because my outfit appears to have fallen on hard times they do not have to repay their debts."

He paused and took her in from top to bottom. The kindly stare she had seen in the market place had been replaced by that of a man evaluating the worth of the goods placed in front of him. She nodded and eyed him up and down in turn. The merchant was gone and in turn a man clad in tight fitting leather armour stood before her. A determined man though not unkind.

"I want you to encourage them to reconsider. The names you need are Keerava, owner of the Bee and Barb; Bersi- the trader behind the Pawned Prawn and Haelga, the Lady of the Bunkhouse. Each has a weakness you may choose to exploit. How you complete the job is up to you- as long as there is no killing."

"What are their weaknesses?"

He smiled, a smile that almost touched his eyes.

"Come lass, have some wine and I will fill you in on the gossip."

She tackled the shop keepers the next day, using what they wanted kept hidden to acquire the money. It did not feel good. This was very similar to the work she had done in the Imperial city, using intrigues, disguises and allure to bring down those that aimed to rise beyond their station. The persona had been put aside upon returning to Skyrim but the skills remained. And it was out again. She had promised herself that Eija was dead. But a part had a lived. A part that had stepped into the light once again.

Back in the Ragged Flaggon the red haired Nord seemed impressed with her progress.

"You have done better than I imagined lass. It is time for you to meet the family."


End file.
